In Between
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: Quick one shot continuing after the end of Virgins. Just for fun. Wasn't really intending an M rating, but...these things sometimes just happen.


"Boy oh boy..."

"Ruh roh!"

Nick laughed at her lighthearted humor. It was just enough to break the tension of the _did-we-really-just-do-that_ moment.

And yes, they _really_ just did that. Nick reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it firmly in his excitement.

They did it. They had sex. It had finally happened. And for a second or two, he could feel the moment teetering on the brink of shifting into weirdness. Possibly an awkward ten minutes in which they would try to act normal, but one of them would wind up making an unexpectedly hasty exit from the room for whatever reason they could come up with at the time.

But it wasn't weird. It wasn't awkward. It was light, easy. Comfortable. Nick had the sudden thought,_ I can't believe we haven't been doing this all along_. Their bodies fit together so well. Once they fell into his bed, they came together so effortlessly. It was the easiest thing he had ever done in his life.

"So...what now?" Nick leaned his shoulder toward hers, nudging her arm gently until she looked at him. He smiled when her still-wide eyes met his. There it was again. The sweet look of wonder and amusement that was so doing it for him right now.

"Hmmm, not really sure. What do you normally do after you sleep with a woman?" Jess raised an eyebrow and smirked at his expression.

"Really Jess? You're asking me that?"

"Uh, yeah. I am officially one of those women now, so I think I deserve an inside track on the moves of Nick Miller. So...tell me" Jess turned over on her side, resting her head on Nick's plaid pillow, waiting.

Nick paused a moment, then laughed again. "Honestly, Jess...I usually fall asleep, like immediately. Sex does that to me. Puts me in a coma for at least a few hours."

"Interesting. And then what?" Nick knew Jess was baiting him, but he chose to allow it, wanting their banter to continue.

"Well, then, if I wake up later and she's awake...we usually do it again. Either that or first thing in the morning."

Jess tried to hide her instant grin at the words _do it again_. "So, at least twice then, maybe three times, you, uh,_ do it_. Then it's morning and she leaves?"

Nick got quiet a moment, thinking about his answer before speaking. "Sometimes. Most times."

Jess paused briefly, looking down at his chest when she responded. "But...you're not asleep now."

"No, I'm not."

"You haven't gone into your hours-long sex coma. Why do you think that is?"

"Hmm, I guess it's because you're worth staying up for."

Jess laughed softly. "Coolio." Nick made a face at her 90's phrase.

"Nobody says that anymore, Jess, it's...never mind."

Jess quickly sat up and stradled him, resting her hands on his bare chest. "So, you think it would be alright if we bend the rules a little bit?" She moved her hands in circles around his chest, noting the lazy desire sparking to life in his eyes.

Nick ran his hands up her legs, stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs. "I think I could handle that." His heart began racing instantly, as the feel of their naked bodies connecting once again brought with it that heady, drunk feeling he had already become addicted to.

As Jess began moving in a slow rhythm against him, Nick grabbed her hips to steady her, slowly sliding inside her heat for the second time that night. He watched as her eyes rolled backwards, her head tilting up toward the ceiling as she let out a long, low moan.

"Nick..." Jess grabbed his hands and pressed them against her breasts. Nick squeezed them greedily as they rocked against each other, groaning outloud as she began to move faster.

"This is so...the opposite of sleeping..." Jess gasped as he starting thrusting up against her rapidly. Locking eyes with her, all he wanted was to see her that look on her face again when she finally came apart. The look that told him that, in that moment, he was all that she wanted.

"Yeah..." Nick panted heavily, now continually pushing his rigid body up into hers as fast as he possibly could. "I just want to see you come again, Jess." He grunted loudly one, two, three times. "I need to make you come."

Jess cried out as he flipped her over onto her back, pushing inside her and resuming quick thrusts, the sweet agony threatening to tear her apart. She whimpered repeatedly, her body trembling uncontrollably as his lips crashed down onto hers for a few seconds before he pulled away, concentrating on bringing her over the edge.

He leaned down and breathed heavily on her neck as his hand slid down her body to stroke her right where she was begging him to.

And then she was actually begging him, "Yes, Nick...do that...please...keep doing that." Seconds later he felt her clenching around him, her body shuttering with the intense force of her orgasm. Nick followed right after, jerking and tensing as he released himself inside her.

Nick rolled over onto his side next to her and slid down a little, resting his head on her belly. His arm draped over her body, and he relaxed. A few minues later, and he was snoring softly. Jess smiled, very close to sleep herself, thinking about _first thing in the morning_.

_Rest up, Miller. I got big plans._


End file.
